Save Me (ON HOLD)
by wet pancakes
Summary: Flora gets sucked up in a world of drugs and soon finds herself in deeper stuff. After she runs away from her own wedding, she's forever looking over her shoulder. Will a certain dark haired pacifist protect her?
1. Chapter 1

Wedding bells could be heard all over the small town. Today was the day that a certain, tan skinned brunette would say the words "I do" But would she really? The church was filled with with people, people she didn't even know. Unknown faces stared at her, they all seemed to be emotional, happy that this day arrived, no one suspected a thing, no one asked a question. She looked around her, a guard at every side of every entrance, she had no where to go. Sweat drops slowly slid down her temples, she had to get out of there before the exchange of the I do's. The groom had the biggest, widest grin on his face. He didn't let the people know that this marriage was forced, something that shouldn't be happening. Her breath caught in her throat, it felt like everything was going in slow-motion.

Should she make a run for it? Should she? If she ran would she get shot in the back? Would she bleed to death right there in front of all those people. The groom's facial expression changed drastically. His features got darker. It was like he knew, he knew she was trying to get away. After all that he had put her through, he forced her to marry him, she didn't have a choice. Making a run for it, wouldn't help. She would die either way. If she stayed and he lashed out, any day could be her last. If she ran he would find her and... kill her. He had threatened her with that countless of times before.

All those thoughts left her mind when she saw the guards by the door whispering something to one another. The priest was talking but she didn't pay any attention to it, her eyes were locked to those church doors.

"Sir, there is a slight problem." She could hear the guard whisper, what was going on? The groom narrowed his eyes as the guard kept on whispering, he was obviously annoyed that his wedding was getting interrupted.

"We'll have to put the wedding on hold for now, I'm sorry everyone, the wedding will continue shortly. Please stay put." the crowd gasped. The room broke out into a chatter, whispers and comments were heard from all corners of the room.

This was her chance, this was her moment to finally escape from this monster. She gulped down the lump in her throat and turned her body toward the door. As the guards and the groom all left through a door out the back she ran. The crowd gasped again and looked around confused. No one had a clue what was going on. She could hear people try to stop her but she didn't listen, she kept on running and her legs didn't stop, it was like they didn't want to.

After a good few minutes of running she was far and deep enough into the woods. Her white wedding dress was all muddy and torn up at the bottom, she didn't care. All she wanted to do was tear the dress off her but she wouldn't have any warmth. She was out of breath, sweaty and her make up smeared all over her face, she looked like a mess.

It was getting late and dark, the sun was starting to set and by now _he_ would be looking for her. Her heart flipped and her body was filled with fear as she heard branches snap and leaves rustle behind her. Cold sweat dripped down her temples and her eyes were wide. She stopped in her tracks. Like her legs were glued to the muddy and soggy ground of the forest. The last bit of the sun made her skin glow, just like her dress sparkled. Dark clouds formed behind her and all she wanted to do was to run towards the sunlight, to get away from the darkness that was about to fall. Her breathing picked up as she heard the footsteps come closer. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the horror hat was about to come but, it never did. It had been hours now since she ran out of that church. She hadn't eaten in days, he wouldn't let her. Her face looked sunken into her face and her body didn't look flattering anymore. She felt weak.

If she could just find her way out of those woods away from this awful place, she would be safe, but she didn't know how, she was lost. The last bit of sun sunk past a mountain top and the whole town was covered in darkness. Now she was alone, cold and afraid.

The girl looked around her, everything that she thought was pretty in the sunlight, looked liked monsters and ghosts when she glanced at it, trees, flowers, bushes. With no sense of time she wandered about in the forest until her legs gave up on her. Her body trembled from the cold as she laid on the dirty forest floor. Black spots started to appear in her vision. She expected to see a bright light, but maybe she was just being dramatic. Before her mind could realize what was happening she passed out.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" a blonde girl huffed as she swatted bugs from her face. Clearly not amused.

"Stella, we've literally been walking for 10 minutes. I can still see the ship from here." An annoyed music fairy rolled her eyes in response. "Can you two stop it. We came here to find that stupid flower" A redhead said as her blue eyes scanned the area. They had been searching and fighting with the Trix over that flower. It was getting frustrating for everyone over time. Her eyes widened upon seeing something with and sparkly in the distance.

Stella rolled her eyes and groaned. "We're never gonna find it!" Her arms folded over chest. "Wait, I know this place. The wiz-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as she realised everyone had stopped walking

The others began noticing that the girl walking up front had stopped in her tracks and soon all of their eyes landed on the same white sparkly figure, laying on the ground.

"Careful everyone, we don't know what it is." Sky began approaching the figure slowly pulling his weapon from his belt. The other boys did the same as they moved closer and closer. Light brown hair and her previous tan skin, now paler could be seen. The guys still had their weapons out as the girl laid unconscious and unresponsive.

"Wait! It's a girl!" The curly haired female spoke up. Familiar to the way she had been found. It was a sensitive topic. The curly haired girl ran over to the lifeless figure and crouched down beside her. "She's breathing, but it's weak." she removed a strand of hair away from the face of the unresponsive girl.

"We should get her out of here as soon as possible." Helia said, his eyes landed on the girl and his breath caught up in his throat. How could a girl this beautiful end up here, all bruised up. It felt like his heart beat out of his chest as he looked at her faced. He lifted her up gently, her limps hanging loosely beside her body.

"I'll contact Timmy back on the ship. We can come back for that flower later. Those stupid witches won't find it before we do, believe me." Brandon spoke up as they made their way back to the ship.

The blonde girl had stopped complaining and had now a look of guilt mixed with concern on her face.

It felt like hours, day even before the caramel skinned girl woke up. Her head was pounding and she no longer laid on the forest ground. Instead she found herself wearing a hospital gown, laying on a big comfortable bed. She couldn't remember the last time she was this comfortable in a bed. Bright sunlight shining through the curtains woke her up. A needle with a tube was connected to her arm. Her eyes widened, freaking out over the needle sticking from her arm.

"She's awake." She heard a hushed voice. She slowly calmed herself down and took a good moment to scan around the room. Her eyes landed on a big window, it was a mirror for her but she knew people were behind it. She tried to focus on the voices but all she could focus on was her reflection, she looked awful. Her hair was a mess, some left over makeup remained on her face and the bruises on her neck were now showing. She wished she would have a hard time remembering what happened but everything was clear as day. She remembered every single thing that happened to her.

Her eyes shot to the door as she watched the door handle turn. The door creaked open and a elderly lady with a straight posture and white hair walked into the hospital room. "I see you're awake?" A polite smile plastered on her face, although it seemed genuine, Flora couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"W-who are you? Why a-am I here?" Flora's voice came out in a hoarse whisper. Her throat was dry and sore. It was like the lady heard her thought as she handed Flora a cup of water. Flora thanked her quietly. Normally she would take little sips, thinking about her manner in the presence of others but right now she couldn't care less, she gulped the water down in a matter of seconds.

The elderly lady waited with speaking until she was finished. When Flora was resting the squad did some research, mostly Tecna and Timmy did the research. They scanned her face and in a matter of minutes they had pulled up everything they could find about the mystery girl. "I am Ms. Faragonda." The woman spoke as she looked over her tiny glasses that were placed on her nose. Flora looked at Ms. Faragonda carefully, she had seen her before. Then it all clicked. She was in her old school, Alfea school for fairies. She had attended the first year, unfortunately she had to stop when her life started going downhill. How bad she wanted out of that mess and just attend school like any other 16 year old. Sadly, that wasn't what a certain wizard had in mind for her.

"I-i'm not supposed to be here, they'll find me." Flora panicked, she wanted to pull that needle from her arm and make a run for it. She would find a way to get to safety. Some place where they wouldn't find her.

Ms. Faragonda looked at the nature fairy with a sad expression on her face. She knew exactly what Flora was going through. It wasn't that she had been through the same thing. Somehow Faragonda just knew what was going on. Maybe it was the fact that she already knew Flora to begin with. She remembered her from when Flora used to attend her school. A shy nature loving fairy, ready to learn and train. Faragonda was sad to see her go at the end of her first year. She knew it wasn't because of her grades, she was the top in every class she took. Something just didn't felt right as Faragonda watched Flora being escorted out by a tall dark man. The whole vibe was off.

The door opened, earning the attention from the two women in the room. "What is it, Bloom?" Faragonda asked as she saw red hair poke from around the door. "We have new information Miss F." Bloom spoke softly as she realized that Flora was wide awake.

"Oh, right!" Ms. Faragonda excused herself out of the room, leaving Flora alone again. As she closed the door behind her, her facial expression had turned into a serious frown. "Is it bad?"

The guys and the girls glanced at each other, exchanging looks before they all nodded. "It seems like she got involved with the wizards of the black circle, ma'am." Sky spoke up first. The only thing Faragonda did was nod her head slowly, she seemed deep in thought. She was shocked, surprised that they hadn't cut or even ripped off the wings of the poor girl laying in the room beside them. Faragonda remembered the first articles, big bold letters spelled out horrific deeds they committed. They started as a small group of trouble making boys around magix, selling drugs and whatnot. Until it broke out into something bigger and eventually fairy hunting.

When Faragonda first saw Flora she was wearing a wedding dress, confusion filled her mind. _She was getting married? But with who? Surely it couldn't be one of them. _Her eyebrows furrowed together and she rubbed her temple.

Without a word she walked back into the room, leaving the group of young adults behind in the hallway. Flora jumped when she heard the door open so suddenly. Faragonda smiled softly at her. "How are you feeling?"

Flora shrugged, was she supposed to lie? She just woke up from what felt like the biggest nap ever. Every time she moved a limp a sore pain shot through it. "Good..." Flora whispered. She was bad at lying, maybe even the worst. Faragonda shook her head and laughed a little, trying to lighten to mood in the room.

"That was a dumb question to ask." Flora nodded and kept quiet. It stayed like that for a while until Faragonda spoke again. "There is no easy way of asking this.." She prepared herself.

Flora knew what question was about to come, she didn't want to answer. In fact, she didn't feel like talking at all. She already knew they had done some sort of check up on her, they probably knew everything, was there really a need to ask questions. She took a deep breath.

"In what way are you connected to the wizards of the black circle?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I have been getting a lot of msgs asking why i deleted my other story. I just wanna say i'm rewriting it! I'm trying to figure out how to start and how i want the story to go, but i promise it will be coming back. I'm also working on a little one shot, i've been binge watching winx and im getting so many new ideas. But if you have a prompt i would love to hear it!**

**Chapter 2**

"_In what way are you connected to The Wizards of the Black Circle?"_ The question kept ringing in her head, she almost forgot to reply. But what would she say? She couldn't lie. This was something serious, and maybe, just maybe if she told them, they were able to help her. Flora wanted to close off that chapter of her life. She had enough.

Flora opened her mouth to explain, but no sound came out. Her voice refused. She couldn't get words out. Instead tears started to stream down her cheeks. There were only a few, but those few were soon followed by what seemed like a waterfall. Her body shook violently as she sobbed. Ms. Faragonda looked at her with wide eyes. She didn't expect this. Flora tried to thank her as she handed over a box of tissues, but again, no words came out, just sobs.

The 11 young adults behind the glass watched, each with their own sad expression on their face. "I don't think I've seen anyone cry like that before..." Tecna whispered, earning some nods from the other people in the room.

Helia watched the girl, now known as Flora cry in the hospital bed. He felt furious, he couldn't do anything. They had been listening to Flora's and Ms. F's coversation. Everyone was curious about how Flora knew those wizards so well. Helia gulped down the lump in his throat and turned away from the window. It was becoming unbearable to watch. The others did the same. It felt wrong, but if they wanted to help her, to catch those wizards, they had to listen. "I can't do this guys." Stella broke the silence in the room. "We can't just sit here and do nothing!" She added.

"We can't help her if she won't talk." Riven replied witha shrug. Riven also felt for the girl, of course he didn't show it though. He had been leaning against the wall this whole time. Sky rolled his eyes at that. "As if you care."

Soon the room was filled with chatter amongst the young adults. Riven and Sky were still going back and forth while the others tried to stop them before things got out of hand. They were so busy with that, they hadn't noticed Faragonda entering the room. With one little cough form her, the room fell silent. Flora had stopped crying and was now just staring out the window. Faragonda didn't say anything, even if they demanded answers. She simply just shook her head. "She's not ready to talk. We need to give her time. If we try to force it she will only retreat more, and that's the last thing we want." With that, the elderly lady left the squad.

They exchanged glances at eachother before bloom sighed. "Ms. F is right. We can't force her to talk." It was sad but there was nothing that could be done right now. The group left the room and split ways. The girls going back to their room while the guys went back to the ship. That's how the night ended. Stella didn't agree with it. "What happened to the group date we were supposed to be going on." She huffed as she threw herself on the couch in their little living room. "I don't think i could've stopped thinking about Flora." Aisha sighed. It felt like she was reliving what happened with lord darkar allover again. She just couldn't shake the feeling off, she wanted to help the girl like the winx had helped her.

"Let's just go to bed guys, it's late anyway." Musa said, shooting a glare at Stella. With a couple of yesses and nods everyone went to their rooms, ending the eventful, horrible day like that.

Nothing changed for a week. Everyday they would come back and ask, trying to get the nature fairy to talk. But everytime Flora would close up. Despite hearing that question over and over again, the week had been quite fun. Flora learned their names, she felt safe with them. She actually laughed a couple of times. Flora couldn't remember the last time she laughed. There was this one dark haired specialist she had her eye on. It felt natural. It was like they both knew something...

**Sorry this chapter is so short, i will make it up for it in the next chapter. If i don't get writers block :) **


End file.
